


Attention

by mlknhny



Category: Queen - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff(kinda), M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Veryshort, impliedsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlknhny/pseuds/mlknhny
Summary: My first post, hope you enjoy!





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> My first post, hope you enjoy!

“Bri, when are you gonna be finished?” Roger asked impatiently.

 

“In a minute, love,” Brian said, attention immersed into the buttons on the panel.

 

“It’s been three hours and I haven’t seen you take a break once,” Roger mentioned.

 

Brian smiled to himself and turned around in his chair to face the blonde. “Rog, if you want attention so badly, why don’t you call one of those girls you met at the party last night?”

 

Roger gave Brian an unamused look, getting the sense that Brian knew exactly what Roger wanted but was trying to see how long he could keep him on the hook. The two have been down this road before and Roger wasn’t having it this time.

 

“What makes you think I want attention?” Roger said innocently. The blonde put his cigarette out and got up off the couch, walking over to Brian who’s eye’s followed like a predator following his prey.

 

Roger made himself comfortable on Brian’s lap, casually wrapping his arms around his neck as if he’s done it hundreds of times before. Normally, Brian would protest, especially since they weren’t in the security of their hotel room. But Roger managed to keep his attention on him and only him.

 

“I just worry for you, Bri. You overwork yourself,” Roger said more quietly.

 

Brian smiled and made his hands comfortable on the blonde’s hips. “I just want this album to be perfect,” Brian gave Roger’s hips a light squeeze. “Like you.”

 

Roger hated that he laughed at that and rolled his eyes. “That was the corniest thing I’ve ever heard.”

 

Brian laughed and hugged the blonde closer to him. “You love it.”

 

“You wish.” Roger gave a cheeky smile, playing with Brian’s curls absentmindedly. “But, seriously, are you gonna sleep with me or not?”

 

“Wow, you sure know how to ruin the moment,” Brian said sarcastically which caused another eye roll from the bonde.

 

“Bri, if you don’t say ‘yes’ in the next ten seconds, I swear to god, I will leave this room and go sleep with John instead,” Roger threatened, getting impatient once again.

 

“There’s no need to pull the John card,” Brian said. “If I sleep with you, do I get something in return?”

 

“What am I, you’re wife?” Roger said, more annoyed than he’s ever been.

 

“What else would you be?” Brian retorted, leaning in to give Roger a kiss.

 

Roger clearly had enough and gave Brian’s face a shove to reject the gesture, getting up from his lap.

 

“Rog, I’m just joking,” Brian said with a laugh, grabbing Roger’s hand to keep him from leaving. “Please, sit back down.” Brian pleaded.

 

Roger looked back at him with a raised eyebrow and his tongue in his cheek. “You’re lucky you’re hot,” he said before sitting back down in Brian’s lap.

 

“Ugh, you two better stop before I gauge my eyes out.” Freddie had entered the room with impeccable timing, John walking in soon after.

 

“That’s something I’d love to see,” Roger retorted.

 

“You spend another minute on that boy’s lap, darling, and I just might.”

 

“You’re one to talk.”

 

“Brian, would you please control your boyfriend before I slap him,” Freddie said.

 

Brian smiled, knowing the day wouldn’t be complete without the two guys going at each other’s throats.

 

“You’re just jealous-”

 

“Would you two shut up already? We have an album to finish, if you don’t mind.” It was John who finally broke up the immature banter between the two, walking into the recording room and picking up his bass.

 

Freddie quickly mouthed a ‘fuck you’ to Roger before following John. Brian knew it was all in good fun, finding it more amusing than anything he could watch on TV.

 

“You think if I murder him, people would notice?” Roger asked sarcastically.

 

“I think they would, love,” Brian said. “Besides, I doubt it will be easy. I’m sure he’ll put up a good fight.”

 

“Fair point. But, what if I poisoned him-”

 

“Once you two are done plotting my murder, we would much appreciate it if you joined us,” Freddie said, interrupting the two before going back to the recording room.

 

Roger sighed with annoyance and stood up. But as soon as he started walking away, he was pulled back down and was met with Brian’s lips on his. Roger couldn’t help but smile and leaned in closer, savoring every bit of it.

 

“What was that for?” Roger asked as soon as they pulled apart, slightly whipped from the suddenness of the kiss.

 

“I don’t know,” Brian said breathlessly. “You just looked so pretty, I couldn’t resist.” Roger smiled like a happy child, looking helplessly into Brian’s eyes.

 

“Now, if only you would’ve done that five minutes ago.”

♛

_ The End _


End file.
